


Sweet Dreams

by Faolan_Milano



Series: Korekiyo and Kiibo's relationship [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, K1-B0 is spelled Kiibo, K1-B0-centric (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Shinguji Korekiyo-centric, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Milano/pseuds/Faolan_Milano
Summary: Korekiyo and Kiibo have grown closer, but Kiibo wonders when he will see Korekiyo without his hat, mask, or bandages... When Korekiyo invites him over for their first sleepover, maybe things will change...A quick oneshot where Kiibo learns more about Korekiyo and helps him overcome one of his fears.
Relationships: K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Series: Korekiyo and Kiibo's relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Sweet Dreams

Once again alone in the library, the Ultimate Anthropologist and the Ultimate Robot finished their daily study session. The space was quiet and secluded in the huge space, and they found themselves there more and more often as the days went by. Only the sounds of flipping pages and clicking pencils filled the air until Korekiyo spoke up.  
“Kiibo, there is something I wanted to ask you.” Korekiyo asked as Kiibo cleared their usual table.

Kiibo tapped his books on the desk and asked, “Oh, what is it, Kiyo?” 

Korekiyo had been breathing shallowly behind in mask, but he hoped his nerves weren’t showing. “I’d like to know if you would enjoy spending a night together- a sleepover of sorts. We could study together as usual here, then watch a movie or do some other activity in my dorm.” The proposal sounded stiff and rehearsed, unlike how Korekiyo usually spoke freely. 

Kiibo felt his emotional control center scramble at the idea, and his face blushed red at the thought- blushing was one of his most human features, but one that seemed more inconvenient than useful sometimes. “Yes! I’d like that a lot actually! I’ve been getting several movie recommendations from Shuichi, but I never had a good reason to watch them until now!” 

Korekiyo’s shoulder’s relaxed and he smiled under his mask. “I’m glad. Will tomorrow work? It’s a Friday so we won’t have to worry about school in the morning.” 

Kiibo nodded and finished placing his books into his bag. He circled around to Korekiyo’s side of the table and looked up at him with a wide grin that he couldn’t hide. “Could I hug you?”

He waited, Korekiyo opened his arms to let him in. The robot took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Korekiyo. He didn’t hold him very tightly. To most it would be an awkward embrace, but he was happy being this close to his boyfriend. 

Their relationship moved slowly, taking small, gradual steps. Kiibo didn’t know all of the details, but he knew that Korekiyo had a complicated relationship with physical affection. He often brought his bandaged hands to his face, or wrapped his long limbs around himself holding his shoulders or waist protectively. 

Kiibo never thought much of it, but the first time he boldly took Kiyo’s hand, Korekiyo pulled back and trembled at the touch. After that, the robot decided that a calmer, slower approach would work better. He instead began to ask calmly, explaining what he wanted. 

The anthropologist often surprised Kiibo though. He would occasionally reach out and touch his hands or fix a stray tuft of Kiibo’s white hair. He surprised him again then, when he bent down slightly and pressed the zipper of his mask to the top of Kiibo’s head. 

The robot smiled widely where Korekiyo couldn’t see and tightened his grip on him just slightly. Kiyo did the same, and they pulled away, both flustered from what had happened. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Kiyo said as he turned to leave. He waved his goodbyes with his eyes still showing signs of a smile, and Kiibo waved back. 

Once Korekiyo was out of sight, Kiibo brought his hands to his face in wonder. He could feel his inner workings buzzing in excitement, and he knew he was red as a beet. He still felt the cold of Kiyo’s zipper on his head. Such a strange sensation, cold and inorganic, but warm and loving all the same. 

He picked up his book bag and left for his dorm, thinking up scenarios and ideas with each footstep.  
_What kind of movies does Kiyo like? Would sleeping with someone be awkward, considering the robot had no need for sleep.._  
But there were even more pressing questions.  
_What does Kiyo wear when he is alone? Would they share a bed or sleep on the floor? What was “some other activity”?_  
By the time he made it to his dorm and closed the door behind him, he felt wide awake and exhausted all at once. After going through his nightly routine, he spent the night replaying the thought of Korekiyo’s mask against his hair. 

☆彡

The next day Kiibo’s backpack was heavy with borrowed DVDs and his usual textbooks. He prided himself on being a good student, but his mind drifted in and out of each class. His thoughts always returned to yesterday’s embrace, and tonight’s plans. He practically sprinted out of his last hour and down the stairs to meet his boyfriend. 

Korekiyo had done the same, arriving at the same time as Kiibo, his eyes lit up more than usual. Their time together was much less productive than usual, with Kiibo going over the summaries and reviews of at least ten different movies, most of which were mysteries. 

One stuck out from the rest though, Paprika. 

“A dream detective! I wouldn’t have expected something so fantastical from Shuichi. This is different from what I’m used to, but it may be a pleasant change.”

“I thought so too! I’m glad we agree.” 

They finished their work on the table cluttered with books and DVD boxes in record time and set out for the dorm. 

“May I hold your hand?” Kiibo asked as they walked. 

“I was going to ask the same.” Korekiyo replied with a small laugh. 

Once home, Kiibo was buzzing with excitement. Korekiyo began to heat up leftovers for his dinner, and Kiibo attempted to set up the movie. To his chagrin, there was no place to insert the disc. 

“Ah, I don’t own a DVD player at the moment. I do have a laptop beside the bed. It may be a bit cramped, but we could watch it together there if you’re not opposed.” He sat down in a chair and... somehow... ate his food. 

Kiibo never understood how his mask worked. He even considered asking Shuichi to get to the bottom of things, but the detective himself had no idea how it worked. Korekiyo always had an heir of mystery to him. This was just... a different kind of mystery. 

Kiibo finally prepared the movie and sat on the bed awkwardly with his hands nearly folded in his lap. He still felt like he was intruding, but Korekiyo soon joined him. His knees were bent in front of him with his arms wrapped around them. Kiibo looked at him fondly but was surprised at what he saw. 

“I’ve never seen you without your hat!” He sounded amazed. A smile stretched across his face, and a fuzzy feeling radiated inside him. “You’re very pretty, Kiyo!” 

There was no doubt. Korekiyo’s long hair was even more visible now. It was parted at the side and tucked behind his ears, a detail Kiibo hadn’t noticed until now. He wanted to reach out and run his metallic fingers through it, but he held back and just admired his boyfriend with wide, electric blue eyes. 

As the movie played, they shifted positions on the bed, and Kiibo found himself resting against Korekiyo’s side. Kiyo wrapped his arm around the robot, leaning into him as well. Kiibo tried not to react, but he could feel Kiyo’s heart speeding up beneath his shirt. 

He wondered if it was uncomfortable to cuddle with someone as rigid as him. He was metallic and cold compared to Korekiyo, and the thought of being inhuman made his heart ache a little. He felt the urge to pull away, but Korekiyo squeezed his shoulder slightly and pulled the robot closer to him. 

The movie ended and the hours went by. Korekiyo talked about dream interpretations, and even shared a few of his own. Kiibo listend closely, still snuggled by his side. He was happy, but the usual disconnect from humanity always lingered in his mind. 

As a robot who never needed to sleep, he also never had a chance to dream. He often daydreamed about becoming a Popstar or traveling the world, but he never had the chance to explore other worlds or realities freely as he slept, the way other people did. He kept reminding himself that he was a person, wether it be human or robot, but some things were so difficult to understand from his point of view. 

Kiyo yawned during the middle of a less academic story about how déjà vu could be connected to dreams, and he lost his train of thought.  
“I should probably get ready for bed now, excuse me.” He mumbled and gently moved away from Kiibo. He padded lightly across the floor and into the bathroom without much of a sound as he moved. 

Kiibo’s mind returned to the previous day. He was finally going to find out what Korekiyo was like at home. He wondered what kind of pajamas he would wear or if he had a special sleeping mask. Kiibo fidgeted on the bed, smoothing down the sheets and re-fluffing the pillows while he waited.

Korekiyo was taking a rather long time, so Kiibo moved about the room. He tidied up the DVDs in his book bag and washed the dinnerware Kiyo had used earlier. He could hear the anthropologist running water and rustling around in the cupboards, but he still hadn’t returned. 

Kiibo sat back on the bed and moved the laptop back onto the bedside table. As he sat back, ready to wait even longer, Korekiyo reemerged from the bathroom. 

He was wearing a white night shirt that was buttoned completely to the top and dark lounge pants with black socks. As usual, his mask was on, and he was covered head to toe except for his eyes. Actually, he may not have been, but his hands were hidden behind his back. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting. Did I take as long as I feared?” He asked.

“No, don’t worry about it. I’m fine.” the robot replied. 

Korekiyo looked away and didn’t come any closer from the bathroom. He stood in place, looking around nervously. “I’m glad... Kiibo, I need to talk to you about something, before I come closer.” 

Kiibo didn’t know what to make of that statement, but he held back all of the questions he had and replied, “O-oh, that’s fine. What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, not exactly. I ended up spending so much time in the bathroom because I kept removing and reapplying my bandages. You see I usually don’t wear them to sleep, but I couldn’t decide if I should or not tonight.” 

At times like this Kiibo remembered how little he really knew about Korekiyo. He was already surprised by how close he had gotten to the other boy, but he still must have a ways to go. It never bothered him that he had never seen the anthropologist without a mask before either, but knowing now that he even wore it to bed was mildly concerning. The more he thought about the parts of his boyfriend he had just accepted as normal, the more questions he had. 

“You don’t have to take them off if you’re uncomfortable, Kiyo.” Kiibo asserted with a determined face. “I don’t mind at all. I’ve had many tests and experiments done on me throughout my life, but because I am a conscious robot, the Professor always reminded me that I can say if something is too uncomfortable.” 

Korekiyo’s eyes widened at that, and he looked up to see Kiibo again. “I see... thank you. I’ve actually decided to take them off as usual tonight. I am just a bit nervous. I like to stay covered, but I know that I want to get closer to you.” His voice was quiet and almost timid like he was expecting Kiibo to object to it.  
“I apologize. You must be practicing extreme patience with me. I would like to be able to be a more ideal romantic partner for you. I worry that I may be corrupting the data you collect if you are ever to be with someone else.” 

His voice was still low and unsure, but he took a few steps toward Kiibo.  
“I hope you are still happy despite my apprehension.” 

Kiibo nodded and began to speak, but Korekiyo pulled his hands out from behind his back and held them out in front of him. His fingers were slender, long, and pale from never seeing the sun. Just as the rest of what Kiibo had seen, they were beautiful. One detail stood out though. His nails were meticulously manicured and painted a deep red. 

“Could I hold your hands?” Kiibo blurted out after staring for a moment too long. 

Korekiyo hummed in permission, and the robot stood up and closed the space between them. He brought his own arms in front of him with a quiet whirring sound, and he held Korekiyo’s bare hands. 

“I think you have very pretty hands too, Kiyo.” He whispered. He was afraid that if he spoke too loudly he would somehow scare Korekiyo away, but it was almost too quiet now. “I’m really glad that you could show me this. Do you always paint your nails?” 

Korekiyo nodded. “Yes, it’s something my sister quite enjoyed. I would often paint her nails when she couldn’t..”

“So this reminds you of her?” 

“Yes, it does.” 

“Well, I would let you paint my nails if I had any.” Kiibo replied. He smiled hoping it would reach Kiyo. 

It did, and Korekiyo laughed his unique, wheezing kind of laugh. If Kiibo had a stomach, he’s sure he’d feel butterflies in it. 

Korekiyo surprised him once again, and he brought Kiibo’s metal hands to the front of his mask to kiss them. “Thank you. I never imagined that I could experience this. You are very special. I’m not sure who else would want to get this close to someone as rigid as me, but I’m very, very thankful for your patience.” 

Kiibo’s heart soared, his emotions once again threatening to overwhelm him. “It’s not a problem! I’m very very happy! If anyone should be thankful it’s me! A robot could only dream of being so happy.” He giggled a bit as Korekiyo pulled him into a hug. His mask pressed against the top of his head again in an indirect kiss, and Kiibo could only imagine what it would be like without the fabric between them. 

Once they moved apart and turned off the lights, they both crawled under the sheets of Korekiyo’s bed. There was plenty of space between them, but they turned to face each other.  
“I should remind you that I don’t need to sleep, but I am just fine like this, so please don’t worry!” 

Korekiyo hummed. His hair was falling over his shoulder, pooling around him as he lay. “I hope I’m not inconveniencing you too much then.” 

“Not at all!” Kiibo reaffirmed. “So... sweet dreams! As people say.”

Korekiyo laughed a little and reached out a hand for Kiibo. Kiibo returned the gesture and laced their fingers together as Korekiyo drifted to sleep. 

Kiibo had a lot to think about that night. He wanted to let his boyfriend know that nothing he did would ever “corrupt his data”, but that could wait for another time. Really, Kiibo collected more emotional data in the past month than he had done in years. Every day, he learned more and more about how it felt to care for someone so deeply. He wondered if maybe he was beginning to understand what humans called love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written something back to back like this before wow :D I apologize for any errors again, proofreading is not my strongsuit lol.
> 
> Anyhow, I love them so so so much and hopefully I will add more to this series soon. I really want to share how much I love these two, so it's worth the effort! I skipped over Korekiyo's lecture this time, but maybe I will actually add it in the future. Thanks for reading! <3  
> Insta is @faolans lol   
> Bye~


End file.
